Hades (Smash V)
Hades (ハデス, Hadesu) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V, revealed in a reveal trailer along with Magnus after the Kid Icarus: Eminence trailer on February 1, 2019. “'At first glance, Hades is shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster. When engaging in conversation, his tone is playfully dull, yet brimming with sarcasm and cruelty. He has a sense of showmanship, using a combination of witty remarks and belittling insults when talking to and about others. He also has a bit of a flirtatious side, constantly making unwanted passes and flattering remarks to and about all the female characters. Hades is considerably arrogant, brushing off any matter as no importance.' However, his nonchalant demeanor belies his true dark and destructive personality. At his core, Hades is a merciless psychopath with an utter disregard for life. His lust for killing makes him seem completely unconcerned when his commanders fall in battle, stating that his army is too stupid to have an actual ranking, and has no problem killing off Medusa when she interferes during Hades' final battle against Pit. He also sees souls as nothing more than either as materials to create his monsters or a means of empowering nourishment, indifferent to the fact that his action is upsetting the natural balance of the world due to his selfish greed and hunger. Hades also is not a completely loyal team player, as displayed when despite setting aside his hostility to combat the Aurum, he sent out Mimicuties to hinder Pit's progress. Despite all his malicious tendencies, he does have a genuine sense of humor and enjoys telling jokes and making puns at even the most odd or inappropriate of times. He also shows genuine respect for Pit as a worthy adversary, holding no grudge against Pit after the latter killed him and destroyed his body, and even complimented his abilities, albeit still throwing a few nasty remarks in his direction.” Hades is confirmed to have no alternate costume. For his appearance in SSBV, he retains his voice actors from his games, S. Scott Bullock and Hōchū Ōtsuka in Japanese. Attributes Strong Very agile for his size Heavy Somewhat Floaty Super Armor Large hitbox Lag on quite a few of his moves Somewhat Floaty Summary Hades clearly has been scaled down and he looks pretty believable at this size. He is very quick for his size and weight. He isn’t incredibly fast but he isn’t slow either. He has some really powerful moves but the downside is that most have quite the lag on them. His aerials are pretty reliable and he has a lot of KO options. He’s pretty floaty which can be good or bad. His special moves are very good as well. He does NOT function similarly to Ganondorf at all. He definitely feels like a new character and aggressive players that love strong super armored attacks will really like Hades. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Ganondorf. Taunts SIDE - Hades looks at the player and says "You better not let me get hit." UP - Charges up surrounded by a dark aura saying, “On to Death!” DOWN - Hades begins charging his super laser, but stops and says "Just kidding." Character Selection Screen Animation Hades is seen laughing. On Screen Appearance Emerges from a hole of darkness and charges up a dark aura. Victory Animations Hades puts his hand on his face in disappointment while asking “Was that all you could do, really?” (sometimes if he wins against Palutena or Pit, he’ll say "You should be ashamed oh dear Pitty-Pat.” or “You should be ashamed, pretty Palutena.”) then gets in a pose similar to his artwork. Hades walks forward and says "Well, that didn't go very well...FOR YOU!". Then bursts out into laughter. Hades is seen laughing then he charges up a dark aura. Losing Animation Hades is seen sitting, arms folded. Crowd Cheer “Ha - des!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of the War’s End/Hades Battle theme from Kid Icarus Uprising. Key point is the 1:13-1:23 mark. Fighting Stance Stands almost similarly to Luigi with a bit of Ganondorf. Idle Poses Looks at forearm. Stomps on the ground while laughing. Walk Walks forward in a comedic manner. Dash A quite comedic run. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer Forces of Might The Reveal Trailer begins showing a figure crouching on the ground looking at something. It is revealed that Fox is watching the figure from afar. The figure appears to have begun movement away from the area. At that moment Fox whispers to someone that is revelead to be Pit that they can approach the figure. Suddenly, they get ambushed by Twinbellows at that very moment and the figure comes to their rescue and makes quick work of Twinbellows. Fox and Pit take their hands away from their eyes and come face to face with the figure who is revealed to be Magnus. Magnus puts his sword down and says, "Angel Boy! I see you've, uh...made a new friend?". Then comes the promo - "Magnus brings the Might!". Pit then tells Magnus how glad he is to see him. Fox then proceeds to introduce himself. Magnus then says "Yeah, there's no time for introductions. I was told about some strange happenings going on around here and I decided to come see what was going on." Fox and Pit then tell him that that's exactly why they were there in the first place. Pit then states that they were not expecting any enemies. Then Magnus tells them he was stalking a figure that appeared to be Hades. Pit, surprised, says that there's no way that Hades has shrunk and that he was defeated by him. Magnus then tells them that he thought the same and tells them to follow him as he knows where he was headed. As they're walking in a forest they then hear sudden loud footsteps behind them. They turn to see a figure smiling, eyes shaded out. Fox then takes out his blaster and begins to fire at the figure. The figure steps out completely taking in all the shots and is revealed to Hades smiling. Hades then laughs and asks what that was supposed to be and he goes into a laughing fit as the 3 look on. At that point, Palutena begins to speak to Pit, telling him that she's going to take on Hades herself and at point she warps to the scene. Hades then says, "You're here as well, Pretty Palutena?". Palutena then says that she has no clue how he's resurrected and she makes a joke about how he's shrunk to a lower height. This sends Hades into a rage and charges up a dark aura and then comes the promo - "Hades, The Lord of the Underworld!". Palutena then tells the other 3 to stand back as she's going to take on Hades herself, Pit, weaponless, and Fox decide to stand back but Magnus steps forward and says that there's no way he's gonna watch. At that point, Hades charges at them, then Palutena and Magnus proceed. Then comes the gameplay. Hades and Magnus are shown using various of their attacks while voice overs of Pit, Fox, Palutena, Hades, and Magnus are being played. Their palette swaps are also shown off in this portion and thier final smashes are then shown off. The post-trailer scene shows Hades in the background with his arms folded while looking up at the sky while Pit, Palutena, Magnus, and Fox are seen sitting down looking pretty tired. After the trailer gameplay of a match between Pit, Magnus, Fox, and Ganondorf on the new stage Zodiac Chamber is shown off revealing the stage. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters